I'll Create a Future For Us
by legendaryhuntress
Summary: A wedding proposal amidst Recon Corps inspires a certain Eren. Yes, slight Eren x Mikasa or EreMika.


**I'll Create A Future For Us**

_I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, but if I did EreMika would've hooked up by now._

"I don't know what will happen tomorrow," a man shakily says under pressure of a dozen pairs of fellow Recon corps eyes baring into him, drilling him as he stood. "I don't know who'll die. I don't know who'll live long enough to witness the great victory of humanity!"

His voice thunders across the hall where the soldiers have gathered for a hearty meal they haven't had in a long time. Everyone, hungry as they were, has stopped to listen, curious, puzzled, rattled.

"I don't know about that. But I do know that the glorious day would come when humanity can live in peace without the fear of Titans. When death would just mean a peaceful passing in old age. When we can destroy the walls that hinder and soar in true freedom the wings in our insignia give hope to."

"So that is why," he begins to walk over to one table where a group of girls – beautiful warriors, gathered. He kneels at the edge of where one auburn haired soldier sat, shocked and wide-eyed. "I want to ask for your hand in marriage, Savannah."

The room bursts into a flurry of gasps, chatter and excitement.

"I can't assure you that I'd always be with you – I could die tomorrow for all we know. But I do know that I would always be there for you, whether if it means sacrificing my life for you. I don't know if we'll both live long enough for the Victory, but if we do, I want to have spent it with you. As your husband."

Tears trickle down Savannah's delicate face (don't let the delicate face fool you though, it is fierce in battle). She wipes them furiously with her hands and nods. "Yes, George! I will!"

The room bursts into applause and cheers of approval.

George places a silver ring on Savannah's finger, and he stands to passionately kiss her, only causing the crowd's rush to escalate. Girls squealed, feeling like normal girls after shoving aside romance for the grim life of a soldier.

In one table at the corner of the room, Jean just snickers, violently crushing his potato with his fork. "Hmph. I don't get why people have time for such things," he mutters bitterly. "We're soldiers! We don't have time for a wedding!"

Armin shakes his head. "I think it's nice." He then blushes after Jean directing him a menacing glare. "Err – I mean. It's love, right! They've been together for so long! We have a right to live a life. We have the right to be happy. And the two are such great soldiers, such great help to Recon, they deserve to be happy."

"Jean'sh jusht jealoush becaushe Mi-" Sasha, who had chunks of potato spraying from her mouth as she talked while chewing, didn't managed to finish her sentence as Jean threatened to stab her with a fork.

George and Savannah's closest friends gathered around them, clapping their backs and shaking their hands. From one table even the Squad Leaders looked amused (well, pretty much everything amuses Hanji).

"I think it's awesome! Now, where can I get a girl?" Connie laughs. "I think it'll be easier for me to try to live with inspiration like that!"

"Hmm. Inspiration helps a lot," Mikasa says meekly, turning a shade almost the same as her scarf.

Eren, who sits in front of her smiles broadly. He faces the couple again. "That just gives us more reasons to have to win," he says. "I want them, and everyone who wants to be with the people they love, to be there for humanity's great win. I will make sure there is a future for them, so their children won't have to live in fear of what's outside the walls and what could invade them."

His tone was hopeful, and not vengeful, which was rare. His genuine smile made Mikasa wish that it would never go away. "I want to create a future where I can be with the ones I love, too."

With that, Mikasa can't tell whether it's her imagination, but Eren's electric green eyes seem to bare on her. And she so desperately wants to create that future, too. As soon as possible. Where she can see that smile, and never have it wiped from his face.

Jean, Connie, Sasha and Armin carry on fighting. But when he thought no one was listening, Eren whispers, his eyes still locked to Mikasa, "I'll create a future for us." And Mikasa wished she would always feel that happiness she feels this moment.

_I'll be there, every step of the way, Eren._

The End.

..for now.

I don't know if I'll make this a multi-chapter fic. But I do hope you enjoyed it, fellow EreMika shippers! If you liked it or dislike it, please tell me in the nicest way possible through a review! If you're willing to go the distance, why not follow me on tumblr (lostinwhereverland) and twitter ( monroh31). Cheers! Let us keep the faith, specially after Chapter 50! Cheers! FOR HUMANITY! And EreMika *does the salute*

Please Isayama let them hook up already.


End file.
